Forbidden Past
Forbidden Past is the 12th episode of season 7 and the 162th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins with another training of simulation in the monastery of China, Ulrich is encouraging a lot in finishing against a sentinel imitating the skill of Ulrich with his two katanas to equalise his powers struggling one against the another. Almost by his attainment Ulrich cuts him the arm with the two katanas to the arm of the sentinel, leaving him with another arm and transforms it in a sword and attacks Ulrich defending with his katanas but falls another cheat, the face of the sentinel shoots with another fire and he's devirtualized. After finishing the training of simulation, Ulrich returns to the Earth to the room of factory with Jeremy in front of the supercomputer. He explains him a new novelty, he's developing a program that allows deactivate a tower without Aelita or Alex like part of emergency but still is in phase of proofs. Ulrich receives a call of his twin brother, Eldrich, who is wishing to see him soonin Kadic tomorrow. To the following morning, William and Sissi are playing tennis like couple with Ulrich and Yumi. Aelita is playing basketball with Sophie Florenceau, Théo Gauthier and Julien Xao like his team against the others groups of the another class, in the class of Physical Education, but are interrupted when Suzanne Hertz receives a temporary student: Eldrich Stern, since it is equal to Ulrich, to remain in Kadic one day by his father Walter. Eldrich approaches to Yumi that at the end they know and that he had spoken a lot of them (to the Lyoko-Warriors), and afterwards he approaches to Aelita revealing with a voice husky that he this under control of the Baron and wants to speak about Juno privately without that the Lyoko-Warriors know it that he's here, or will kill a student if she doesn't obey him. Aelita looks the Lyoko-Warriors pretending that all is well and she needs to be alone. Eldrich holds the arm of Aelita carrying him to the empty class, suddenly he transforms the class showing Juno at the side, explaining that between him and Juno there was a romance before the creation of Lyoko, showing the hologram of Lyoko that she was allocated to protect Lyoko when Jeremy materialised Aelita with the Code: Earth, caused the awakening of Juno to occupy her place. Juno says him that she doesn't have to trust in the Baron (Eldrich), he only says lies, a grandmaster manipulator and she feels in the interior of Aelita that she still hasn't explained the truth to Yumi on the kidnapping, revealing that he only wants to divide the Lyoko-Warriors so the group will be dissolved by lies, betrayals and hiding. Eldrich (Baron) fed up of Juno and heaves her hand to do him disappear temporarily, exploding in pieces and the darkness disappears going back to the normality. Aelita escapes of Eldrich (Baron), warning to the Lyoko-Warriors when finding them in the tree seated and explains that Eldrich is possessed by the Baron. Jeremy checks the laptop to see if there is a tower activated and there is one in the ice sector. He detects activity, the tower activated is watched by the sentinels. Sissi doesn't want to go to Lyoko complaining a bit had to that still feels pain of the stomach. Jeremy says Sissi that there isn't at all of what concern and explains her that he has developed a program for deactivate the tower without need to go to Lyoko, and the program is finished. He gives him the CD to Yumi to go to the factory and deactivate the tower with a note attaches of as deactivate the tower, and the rest decides to leader with Eldrich (Baron) to distract him. Eldrich goes out of the class approaching to the Lyoko-Warriors except Yumi, that goes running to the factory. But he doesn't allow to leave Yumi to escape, but instead of leaving her go, it's the opportunity to force Aelita to explain the truth on the kidnapping in front of her friends. Jeremy and Ulrich doubt and suspect that she knows the reason. They have right to know, Aelita is about to burst her head and at the end she she cannot take it anymore. She tells all the truth, leaving them hit and Ulrich angers with Aelita for having hid the truth and especially says him to the Baron that he has gone too far. Also she confesses them that she knows his master plan to bring the Apocalypse and will do the all to prevent it. But Eldrich (Baron) tires of them and heaves an arm and electrocutes William, Odd takes him the rake of the gardener to attack Eldrich, and he stops to electrocute William and holds Odd's neck trying kill him. All the professors and students are arriving to force them to separate them thinking that is a fight, but Eldrich continues holding Odd's neck almost ready to leave Odd without air, holding little by little until remaining without strengths. Jim holds him the shoulders of Eldrich to separate it of Odd but he pushes it by force bumping to a tree, and remains unaware. In the meantime, Yumi is arriving to the entrance of the Factory using the elevator and goes to the room of the laboratory. Yumi puts the CD in the supercomputer looking with a note of instructions for deactivate the tower, enters the number of the tower and the place of the sector showing a window, and she inserts the ice sector and the tower №31. She presses the key Enter and the process begins in 5 seconds. The tower is deactivated successfully with a white halo. The Baron goes out with form of the spectre of the body of Eldrich escaping to the mouth of the hose, surely he has gone to the pipe of the water. Jeremy contacts Yumi to do a return to the past, she does the time reversion covering all Kadic. Back at the beginning, the Lyoko-Warriors are in Physical Education playing ports, Ulrich contacts with his father (Walter) and he reveals that it wasn't foreseen that Eldrich comes to Kadic by a day. After finishing the class of Physical Education, Aelita speaks with Ulrich after knowing the reason that did the Baron. He is upset for having them hid and he needs to think by a time, but Aelita contradicts him and says that the Baron wants to divide the group. Aelita wants that the Lyoko-Warriors are together forever to finish with the Baron once and for all. Already she will explain the truth to Yumi but still no until they have calmed a bit, and Ulrich goes far of Aelita. Gallery Episode162.jpg|A tower is deactivated by Yumi with Jeremy's new program. es:Pasado prohibido fr:Passé interdit Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes